The Letter
by Sakura's Pointe Shoes
Summary: ON HIATUS! Sorry people, I just don't have any idea where to go with this. On hiatus until i come up with a third chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Fandom: MI-5/Spooks

Title: The Letter

Genre: Romance/Humor

Summary: If only she went to him directly and spoke to him, if only she wasn't so cowardly that she had to resort to a letter to tell him how she felt, they wouldn't be in such a huge misunderstanding.

A/N: Umm, no spoilers that I can think of, and

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Spooks or its characters. This is only for fun.**

The Letter:

_I've never been good at this sort of thing, so I decided that the best way to tell you was through a letter. Well...I think I should just tell you that I love you. I love so much more than you'll ever know. I realize that nothing will ever happen, simply because of the circumstances we're under. We work together and I love every moment that I spend with you, even when you shout and yell and rant, I still keep on loving you. This isn't a letter begging for you to love me back, I just need to tell you because I feel if I keep this to myself any longer. I might just pounce on you in the middle of our next briefing. _

_-Deeply In Love With You_

Ruth reread her letter once more, she knew she was being absurdly paranoid, but she wanted the letter to sound perfect. Not too cliche, not too over-the-top. She had rewritten it and edited all night long and she had just finished this morning. She had just signed her love note when someone shouted for her. Apparently a man they suspected to be running a thermonuclear weapons sale had found their surveillance bugs while redecorating his home. According to Sam who rushed by her desk to pick up the papers in her outbox, Special Forces were already on their way to pick him up and they needed her to find something about him that he treasured so that they would have leverage during the interrogation. So Ruth got to work on researching this "Robert McClintock" while Sam carried away the stack of files.

Unfortunately, Ruth had forgotten about her note that she left on the top of her outgoing files when she switched into work mode. Sam went about distributing the papers among the staff, the first couple of papers– and the note– went straight to Malcom.TBC... A/N: Ok...My first chappy, any suggestions? I think I know where to go w/ this, but I'm not sure.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of "The Letter"

A/N: I think I forgot to mention that this takes place presumably in the middle of S3. Anyway, Here's Part 2, please, R&R!

Malcom nodded to Sam who dropped off some documents in his inbox. She smiled briefly at him before dashing off to complete the other tasks that she'd probably been ordered to do. Malcom watched the swarms of officers walking around the grid, the current situation was as crucial as ever obviously, but so far, there was nothing that required his expertise.

He stood from his chair and went to the table where Sam put the files. He had began to flip through them to read the top sheet summaries Ruth had composed when a small sheet of paper fell out of the stack and onto the floor. With a furrow in his brow, he bent down to pick it up. The paper was scented with a familiar perfume, and was colored a light pink. There was a small heart drawn on the top of it.

Who could this be from? The perfume that had been sprayed ever so subtly on the front was tauntingly familiar. Malcom cautiously observed the surrounding officers and slowly turned around. He unfolded the note and began to read.

_I've never been good at this sort of thing, so I decided that the best way to tell you was through a letter. Well...I think I should just tell you that I love you. I love you so much more than you'll ever know. I realize that nothing will ever happen, simply because of the circumstances we're under. We work together and I love every moment that I spend with you, even when you shout and yell and rant, I still keep on loving you. This isn't a letter begging you to love me back, I just need to tell you because I feel if I keep this from you any longer, I might just pounce on you in the middle of our next briefing._

_-Deeply In Love With You_

Malcom was absolutely speechless by the time he finished reading the note. It all added up. The perfume, the handwriting...They were both Ruth's! He turned back around to watch Ruth as she typed away furiously on her keyboard. The poor woman... How was he ever going to tell her that he didn't feel the same way? He loved her as a friend, but otherwise, his feelings were strictly platonic.

He sighed heavily as he put the note back on top of the documents in his inbox and set to work on signing out the files that needed his signature. Malcom decided to break it to her gently, and that he would speak to her as soon as the atmosphere on the grid calmed so it wouldn't affect her work. He also didn't want her having a total breakdown at her station and wanted her to have time to think it over alone.

TBC... A/N: Okey dokey, that's chapter 2! Chapter three will be coming soon...


End file.
